mahkota milik peri bunga
by Akarry
Summary: caranya membuat mahkota membangkitkan rasa iri para gadis cilik. sebagai penegak keadilan haruskah ia melindunginya?/KaneSou (Tachibana's Parent) [Untuk entri #TAKABURC hasil kolaborasi buta dengan boku wa doitsu]


**Aoharu x Kikanjuu (c) NAOE**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **Warn: typo(s), EYD yang belum sempurna, dan ... mungkin ooc.**

 **Summary: caranya membuat mahkota membangkitkan rasa iri para gadis cilik. sebagai penegak keadilan haruskah ia melindunginya?** **  
.**

 **Hasil kolaborasi buta dengan boku wa doitsu. Untuk entri #TAKABURC**

 **.**

* * *

Udara bulan Juni cukup teduh untuk sekelompok anak-anak sekolah dasar bermain di taman bunga bersama. Kata Ibu Guru mereka, hari ini mereka akan belajar cara membuat mahkota bunga. Telaten Ibu Guru memilin, menyatukan, merangkai aneka bunga menjadi indah. Para anak perempuan memperhatikan seksama. Mereka jadi ingin mencoba setiap kali tangan Ibu Guru menyentuh bunga-bunga. Anak-anak lelaki tidak memperhatikan; wajar. Bagi mereka permainan bola tendang seribu kali lebih menyenangkan daripada membuat kerajinan tangan _menye-menye_.

Ibu Guru berhasil membuat satu, lalu secara acak memilih seorang siswi memakai hasil karyanya. Siswi-siswi lain berteriak ingin dibuatkan juga. Ibu Guru menolak. "Kalian bisa buat sendiri," tuturnya lembut dan tegas bersamaan.

Siswa laki-laki asik merebutkan bola dan menendangnya ke gawang. Berteriak-teriak layaknya cacing kepanasan saling memberi perintah entah kepada siapa. Bocah berambut pirang pendek meneguk air mineral dingin setelah capek menjadi kiper. Dia digantikan kawan berkacamatanya. Sekali lihat, baju bocah pirang itu dikelilingi keringat. Sumpek banget. Butuh kipas atau sesuatu yang adem-adem.

"Heeeeh, mahkota bunga Souichi-kun bagus sekali. Kamu perempuan, ya, sukanya bikin gini-ginian?" Suara cempreng anak perempuan berkuncir dua dan temannya menarik perhatian bocah pirang. Mereka sedang mengelilingi anak laki-laki manis bernomor absenkan 27; Tachibana Souichi. Bocah pirang memperhatikan apa yang ingin dua anak itu lakukan. Penasaran.

Souchi terlihat tidak terganggu kehadiran dua anak perempuan itu. Dia asyik menyatukan bunga-bunga; merangkainya menjadi mahkota bunga indah, "Bukan, aku bukan perempuan, tapi aku ingin menjadi peri bunga," ujarnya santai.

"Oooh, itu buat kami ya, anak laki-laki seharusnya bermain bola," Anak berkuncir dua merebut hasil karya semi jadi Souichi. Bocah pirang yang menjadi penonton kepo apakah Souichi akan pasrah atau melawan sang perebut mahkota.

"Kalau kalian tidak becus buat seharusnya bilang, jangan asal rampas milik orang lain, aku mau-mau aja kok buatin kalau kalian meminta dengan sopan."

Air mineral menyembur indah dari mulut Bocah Pirang. Betapa menariknya! Si Bocah Pirang tidak pernah berperasangka anak laki-laki termanis di kelas bernyali besar berkata demikian. Padahal tadinya, si Pirang akan ancang-ancang bila Souichi dibuli.

"Ghkh," kawan si Kuncir Dua mengepalkan tangan. Bocah Pirang masih mengamati mereka bertiga.

"Tidak baik, lho, perempuan mengepalkan tangan, nanti kalau dibalas; bocor, deh, ke orangtua."

"Pfft–" Bocah Pirang menaruh botol airnya dan memegangi perut. Tidak peduli tatapan sangar dua Siswi dan heran Souichi. Dia tak tahan dengan jawaban konyol Souichi. Ingin rasanya terbahak-bahak sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa-ketawa gitu, Tomboi sialan?" Gadis berkuncir dua berlari ke arah si pirang seraya melayangkan tinju di wajah. Terlihat jelas gadis itu menahan malu.

Si Pirang menangkap tinjuan; setelahnya memelintir tangan si Gadis Cilik, meletakkan lengan yang dipelintir di belakang punggung, bertujuan untuk menahan serangan. Gadis Cilik hanya bisa mengaduh.

"Menyerang dan merebut kepunyaan orang lain itu nggak baik. Sekarang, jadilah gadis baik. Buat mahkota bungamu sendiri dan jangan ganggu Souichi." Ia memerintah dengan tegas; kemudian melepaskan si lawan. Si Gadis Cilik beserta kawannya berlari tunggang langgang.

Kane, si Bocah Pirang adalah penegak keadilan; bukan orang yang akan semena-mena menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyakiti orang.

Souichi menatapnya, nampak terpukau dengan aksi Kane yang ia anggap heroik.

Kane memungut mahkota bunga yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Kuncir Dua. Dihampirinya Souichi yang masih memandang takjub, "Maaf, ya. Mahkotanya jadi berantakan," mahkota bunga yang memang kini agak cacat tersebut diulurkan pada si empu.

Dengan senyum manis terpatri di paras, Souichi menerimanya, "Nggak apa-apa. Aku bisa buat lagi," Cowok Manis itu berujar riang. Tangan mungilnya kembali berkutat pada bunga-bunga, merangkainya menjadi suatu kesatuan, "terimakasih, ya, sudah menolongku."

Ucapan terima kasih dibalas dengan cengiran lebar, "Bukan masalah. Itu tugas Kane sebagai Penegak Keadilan," kemudian Ia menempatkan diri di samping Souichi. Maniknya mengamati kepiawaian Souichi dalam merangkai bunga. "Tanganmu terampil banget." Pujian diumbar. Bukan pujian terselubung, tapi pujian tulus.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," senyum menggemaskan tertoreh di wajah Souichi saat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Kane. Membuat Kane tanpa sadar menahan napas.

 _Cowok ini manis sekali,_ hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kane kala melihat senyumnya.

Baru sebentar merangkai, mahkota bunga sudah setengah jadi. Kane jadi terkesima. Souichi melirik Cewek Tomboi di sampingnya, "Kane- _chan_ ingin jadi polisi, ya, setelah besar nanti?"

Bingung, Kane menelengkan kepala, "Kok bisa tahu?" Yang ada di pikiran Kane adalah, Souichi lihai dalam membaca pikiran seseorang. Mungkin cowok ini seorang _Esper_.

"Yaaa, menebak saja. Kane- _chan_ ingin menegakkan keadilan, kan?"

"Iya!" Kane membalas dengan semangat menggebu. Matanya dipenuhi binar. Manis sekali.

Souichi jadi tertawa kecil melihat betapa semangatnya gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, berlatihlah dengan giat. Supaya jadi polisi hebat."

Jempol diacungkan oleh Kane, "Pasti, dong." Ia membalas dengan penuh tekad. Sejenak, ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya melontar kalimat tanya, "Kalau Souichi mau jadi apa?"

"Mau jadi peri bunga."

Kane mengerjapkan mata akibat heran. Biasanya, kan, anak usia segini ingin jadi dokter, polisi, dan sebagainya. Dirinya pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kok peri bunga?"

"Di dongeng-dongeng yang Ibu bacakan, peri bunga itu bertugas untuk merawat bunga-bunga yang ada. Kalau peri bunga tidak ada, nanti semua bunga yang ada bisa mati. Padahal, kan, bunga bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan juga di dunia ini. Hanya dengan menghirup harum dan memandangi keindahan bunga, seseorang bisa merasa gembira," mahkota bunga selesai dibuat, Souichi memandangi bentang langit biru di atasnya, "aku sering lihat Ayah dan Ibuku bersedih tiap malam, karena aku sering kali sakit. Sejak bayi, tubuhku lemah sekali. Aku tidak mau lihat Ayah dan Ibu sedih."

Kane terus mendengarkan Souichi.

"Kalau nanti nyawaku diambil oleh Yang Mahakuasa, aku ingin reinkarnasi jadi peri bunga."

Mendengarnya, Kane jadi _baper_. Matanya berkilat sendu, "Jangan bicara begitu, dong." Kemudian, ia turut merangkai bunga-bunga menjadi sebuah mahkota. Butuh perjuangan, memang. Karena tangan Kane tidak seterampil Souichi.

Sang Tachibana hanya bisa memandangi Kane dengan pandangan heran bercampur bingung. Kok mendadak Kane bersemangat merangkai bunga? Dia pikir, Kane lebih suka kegiatan khas anak cowok. Bukan kegiatan berbau cewek semacam ini.

Kane sungguh berkonsentrasi penuh dalam pembuatan mahkota bunganya. Souichi pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali memberi saran dalam pengerjaan mahkota tersebut.

Setelah bersusah payah merangkai, mahkota bunga pun jadi. Kane puas. Meski tidak sebagus buatan Souichi, setidaknya mahkota bunganya jadi!

"Wah, mahkotanya bagus." Souichi memuji.

Kane meringis, "Makasih. Nggak sebagus punyamu, tapi." Ia merendah, meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rasa bangga menyeruak di dadanya. Lalu, ia pasangkan mahkota bunga buatannya di kepala Souichi. Senyum puas pun terukir. "Nah. Mahkota bunga untuk Peri Bunga sudah jadi."

Souichi terkikik, "Oooh. Jadi Kane- _chan_ bersemangat membuat mahkota bunga ini karena hendak diberikan padaku, ya?" goda Souichi disertai kilatan jahil di kedua maniknya.

Rona merah menjahili kedua pipi Kane. Dirinya sama sekali tidak berminat menyangkal godaan Souichi. Toh, itu memang benar.

"Hmm," Souichi nampak berpikir. Kemudian, mahkota bunga indah buatan tangan Souichi terpasang apik di kepala Kane. "Ini mahkota bunga untuk Penjaga Peri Bunga." Ujarnya disertai wajah yang berseri-seri.

Dan gelak tawa kedua bocah cilik tersebut hiasi hari itu.

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYAAAA-RASA LEGA MEMBUNCAH KALA KUSELESAIKAN FANFIKSI INI. _/_ KRAI

Naaaaatttttt! Maafkan kalau fanfiksi ini ngga sesuai harapan dirimu. Sungguh, aku _stuck_ , Naaaat! Aku _stuuuuckkkk_! Kamu sado bikin starter gini. ;;;;;;

Dan saya benar minta maaf kalau ada EYD yang tidak sesuai. Pastinya banyak, saya belum paham benar soal EYD.

Oke, akhir kata,

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
